1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to human movement measurement and analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus and methods that provide feedback regarding a person's physical activities are divided into three categories including; basic activities, aerobic activities and coordination activities.
Basic activities are measured with steps, walk distance and energy consumed. Improvements in basic activities are measured with a development of accumulated steps per a certain period (i.e. weeks, months.). Aerobic activities are measured in running distance, velocity and heart rate Improvements in aerobic activity are measured as the maximal oxygen intake. Coordination activities are measured as activity intensity and heart rate. Improvements in coordination are measured with coordination and balance tests.
The measurement of basic and aerobic activities is relatively straight forward for a test subject as compared to the measurement of coordination and balance skills. The latter involves capturing and measuring the amount of movement by different body members of a test subject during a physical test over a selected time period. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for capturing and measuring movement of different body members of a test subject during a physical test, wherein the apparatus and method are flexible for different coordination and balance skills and the test results are reproducible.